


Winter Wonderland

by Seaki



Category: Maine & Wolf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cannibalism, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cold Weather, M/M, Winter, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter Writing Challenge. Little Drabbles based on an AU I did a while back.  Features: Cannibal!Wolf/Serial Killer!Maine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilotintheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/gifts).



It was getting cold out now, the sky was a constant muggy grey. Wolf had taken to sitting, curled on the couch in the den with a throw over his lap and tucked in with a cup of hot tea. He hadn't been eating properly in the last few days, food had dwindled down, so he was constantly cold, constantly light headed, with a persistent pangs of hunger. 

Maine had been out for a while now, doing whatever. The spy had left before he woke up, leaving a note saying he'd be back later. Wolf took a sip of tea, letting the warmth spread through his shaky limbs and pool in his belly.

It helped a bit with the cramps in his stomach and he hoped Maine would return soon. He stayed settled onto the couch, watching the world through the window. He hadn't realized he was dozing off until he heard the door click closed and was jerked abruptly out of his sleepy state. 

"C'mon, I got you something," he heard Maine and he stretched himself from the couch, abandoning the throw and the empty teacup. Wolf wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his arms to push away the chill. There were a few paper bags on the table, sitting innocuously 

Maine shoved one of the bags at him. He peered inside, pulling out cloth that rested at the bottom. The material was soft, a sweater, he realized after a moment, and he quickly pulled it over himself. It was warm still, probably from being pressed to Maine's abdomen. 

He was warm, and he gave the other a small smile. Maine put away the groceries after shooing Wolf back off to the den, and he settled back there. The sweater was larger than it needed to be, so he pulled his knees to his body, tucking them under the cloth. It was like a cocoon of warmth wrapping around his body. He could still feel the chills seep through, but it was by far better than trying to get the blanket to warm him.

It took a while for Maine to join him, settling next to Wolf and curling an arm around the young cannibal. "I've put dinner on for us," Maine noted, and Wolf grinned curled further into the other, thinking of how lucky he was to have found Maine who would do almost anything for him. "Thank you, Maine. I don't know what I'd be doing without you right now." 

Maine just tugged Wolf closer, letting his body warm the other's. "I'm sure you would get by, Wolf. I just do what I can," Maine pressed a small kiss to Wolf's temple before standing to check the food. He gave a small motion that he'd be back soon. 

They ate on the couch. It was a small and simple soup of vegetables and flesh - perfect for the weather. The two of them sat settled against each other and watching the world pass them by and just basking in the presence of one another.


	2. Snowball Fight

Wolf tried not to leave safe places too often. It was a risk with so many people around when he was hungry. But Maine had moved them far out into the country. The risk was a lot less, now. He had a constant flow of food and no worries about running into anyone out here. 

Going outside was easy - something he didn't have to worry about anymore. He took walks regularly, but now that it was getting colder, he had to bundle up a bit more. On this particular day, Maine was due back, so Wolf stayed inside, cleaning their cabin and cooking the last bit of food they had. He wanted a good meal for the both of them. 

He picked tomatoes from their indoor garden, beaming proudly at the red, round plumpness of them. It was a trick they had learned to hide the bones and inedible meats, used instead to aid the growth of their plants. For their dinner, he made a spaghetti with tomato and meat sauce. He couldn't stop himself from sampling the sauce. 

Maine returned near the middle of the night, dark hair covered in small flakes of snow. He shook off the frozen bits and kissed his lover Hello. "I left the food in the trunk - a weight lifter this time. Had to make sure he wasn't on steroids first," Maine spoke, brushing their noses together. They ate in warmth with their legs tangled together under the table. 

It snowed that night, thick and heavy. It clung to the roof and the trees, blanketing the earth in a fine white. They woke up curled together, Wolf pressed to Maine's chest in a pocket of warmth. The Wood Stove cackled gently in the corner of the room, giving a steady heat within their cabin. They pulled themselves out of bed reluctantly, wanting to stay in the warmth of each other for much longer. 

Wolf stood at the window, looking out at their yard. He could see the tracks of an animal - a deer? - that had disturbed the snow. "Maine, can we go outside?" He asked turning to the other. 

"If you'd like, yeah. The thicker coats are in the trunk under the bed," Maine agreed, helping Wolf pull the large case from underneath. They bundled up in thick coats, heading outside while the snow was still mostly untouched. 

They wandered for a bit, watching the animals scurry over the freshly fallen snow. Wolf smiled as he walked along, barely noticing that Maine was falling behind a bit. It took a few more steps to realize that Maine has practically disappeared. 

"Maine?" he asked, glancing about. 

Then he felt something shatter against his back. "Maine!" He saw the snowball flying at him the second time around. He hit him in the shoulder. He was on the hunt now though - he would get Maine - at least once. Maine was a lot better at this than him. Maine was the actual hunter out of the two of them. 

But Wolf had skills of his own and he probably knew this place better than Maine by now. He ducked behind a tree with a large base, pushing snow into balls. He made a few, scanned the surrounding area. Maine hit him three more times before he could retaliate, hitting Maine right in the face. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," He laughed out, making his way towards Maine. The other's face was pink from the blow, and he rubbed their noses together. Maine's face scrunched up in faux anger before he laughed as well. "You will be," was his only warning before a fist full of snow was shoved down the back of his shirt. 

He screeched, flailing in an attempt to get the cold away from his body. Once he could ignore the wetness at his back, he tackle Maine, who was just laughing away at his plight. They tussled in the snow for a bit before heading home to warm up the best way they knew how.


End file.
